Si me enamoras
by TheAmuto14
Summary: Ikuto es el estudiante más popular de la preparatoria , según él todas las chicas son iguales, hasta que un día llega una estudiante nueva. Podrá esta misteriosa chica hacerlo cambiar de opinion? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Si me enamoras **

* * *

El aire soplaba una leve brisa, mientras la luz del día iluminaba el lugar.

Era un día normal.

En la preparatoria seiyo, se distinguían

Varios alumnos que entraban hacia ella. Todos charlando, hasta que toco la campana y la mayoría se puso a correr. Excepto algunos…

A lo lejos, se vio a un chico de ojos Zafiro caminando tranquilamente. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, mirando a sepa dónde.

Llego a la escuela y entro a su salón llamando la atención de todos. Se sentó en su asiento, puso una de sus manos en su mentón y miro hacia afuera. Tal vez sea un día como cualquier otro, pero para él quizás sea un día diferente, uno en el que cambiara su vida, por completo…

Mientras que en otra parte una chica de pelo Rosa corría sin parar a la preparatoria, entrando muy agitada a ella.

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

Iba corriendo hacia la que sería mi nueva

Preparatoria. Entre agitada, y busque mi salón, al encontrarlo entre, y todos me miraban. Otra vez a presentarme. Pensé

-Hola, Soy Amu Hinamori, y estaré aquí este año- Dije haciendo reverencia, mirando para otro lado. Luego de que el sensei me permitiera ir a mi asiento, me senté y suspire.

Cerré los ojos.

Yo soy Amu Hinamori, tengo 17 años, y ahora estoy asistiendo aquí, seiyo una preparatoria para gente de mayor nivel, como supondrán es para personas de familia "rica", aunque no había mucha diferencia, odio cuando hacen la diferencia entre las personas de otro nivel. Pero aquí estoy ahora, me acabo de mudar acá, para hacer mi vida, no conozco a nadie aquí.

* * *

**_Pov Ikuto_**

Pensaba mientras miraba hacia afuera. Lo ocurrido hace algunos días.

Suspire, ya nada era como antes, mi familia iba a comprometerme con la primera familia a la que ellos aceptaran, según por ya tener casi 20 años, y quieren que tenga esposa. Yo siempre he estado solo, no necesito de nadie, ya me he acostumbrado a esta "vida"

Había perdido el interés por todo, las chicas son todas iguales. Y eso que importaba. Ninguna ha llamado mi atención, ninguna me quería conocer por cómo era.

Toda mi vida he estado solo.

Era un chico solitario, mi mirada siempre era indiferente. Yo era diferente, pero desde ese día, cambie por completo.

Lo que amaba ya no lo puedo hacer.

Vivo en mi propia oscuridad.

* * *

**_Pov Amu_**

Miro para afuera, los árboles, las plantas, a pesar de todo, era muy hermoso este lugar, termino la hora de clase y era hora del almuerzo. Mi oportunidad de relajarme y hacer lo que amo.

Uno de mis secretos, algo que nadie sabe.

Salí del aula y me fui al final de la escuela, entre a otra aula en especial, busque donde había dejado la vez en la que vine por primera vez, y ahí lo encontré. Mi mayor tesoro. Me lo puse al hombro y me fui a otro lugar donde nadie me viera. Encontré un jardín con varios árboles, algo alejado de las demás personas, el lugar exacto.

Y ahí mismo saque de mi estuche, mi preciado violín…

* * *

_**Pov Ikuto**_

Luego de que terminara la hora de clases, Sali al patio a recorrer, como siempre lo hago.

Me subí a un árbol y me recosté en él, mirando a algún lugar, algo que me llamara la atención.

Cuando otra vez me puse a pensar.

Solía tocar el violín, lo que más he amado hacer, esas melodías completaban mi ser, me hacían ser yo mismo, me sacaban de este cruel mundo, sin duda el violín es parte de mí, pero esa parte de mí se perdió en algún lugar.

He intentado recuperarlo, volver a tocar , pero no es lo mismo, ni siquiera las melodías que solía hacer, ya ni las puedo tocar, solamente me sale un sonido que no me hace sentir nada…ya no sé hacerlo, no son melodías, como esas en las que te llegan al alma, esas que te hacían sentir lo que producían, he buscado, e intentado, pero no salen…desde aquel odioso día.

Me han ofrecido escuchar demás melodías, y cuando acepte, lo que tocaban ni siquiera era una melodía, ni se acercaba a una, ni siquiera los que tocaban lo sentían, era un simple sonido, un simple acorde que no hacía sentir nada a nadie, y las pocas que he escuchado, porque solamente acepte escuchar pocas, todas fueron lo mismo, no sentía nada, porque no era verdadera música. Y todos fueron lo mismo.

Desde entonces no he vuelto a escuchar un violín.

Yo quería escuchar a alguien que tocara no solo por tocar, sino porque ama hacerlo, a alguien quien sienta lo que toque, alguien que me haga sentir su música. Pero TODOS los que he escuchado, tocaban por tocar, no sentí sabían tocar. No he encontrado a nadie que haya tocado como yo he tocado. Y la verdad que no quería encontrar alguien que toque como yo tocaba, sino a alguien que toque a su manera, o que toque aún mejor, pero que lo sienta.

Y es doloroso ver, como nadie sabe sentir lo que hace, y pensar que fuiste el único que haya tocado con sentimiento y no poder volverlo a hacer. Más doloroso aún, que lo que más hayas amado, no volver a sentirlo. Porque no he vuelto a escuchar una melodía que me haga sentir, que se haya vuelto parte de mí.

Y la verdad que ya me había hecho la idea de que no iba a volver a escuchar una melodía especial, como las que yo sentía, que me hagan ser como yo era…

Aunque Sé que debe haber alguien ahí, que toque con sentimiento, que sienta lo que hace y lo ame.

Solamente debe de andar por ahí, en algún lugar…

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

Y al sacarlo suspire, como amaba este violín, era mi compañero de toda la vida, y el y yo formábamos nuestra música. Me encantaba tocar, porque me gustaba sentir como la melodía que formaba se metia dentro de mi corazón…

Antes de tocar me asegure de que nadie viera, entonces entone la música que había formado yo misma. La mejor que he hecho, y la que más se metia en mi corazón, cerre los ojos y me puse a escuchar y a sentir.

Mientras la música surgia del violín y yo.

_Clarity_

_**(N/A Violín – Clarity- watch?v=VcdOY9FqA9Y -)**_

Me deje llevar por la música. Mientras mi corazón sentía cada entonada. Es algo incomprendible, pero a la vez hermoso.

* * *

_**Pov Ikuto**_

Suspire

Y cuando estaba por bajar del árbol, pero como si fuera algo irónico, porque cuando creía que no volvería a sentir el violín y su música inundando mi corazón, pude escuchar una hermosa, realmente hermosa melodía de violín, una muy especial, jamás la escuche antes, pero hacía sentir en mi tristeza, melancolía, alegría y poder, una mezcla de muchas cosas, pero es hermoso poder volver a sentir eso que creí haberlo perdido. Pero esta vez lo sentí más que las veces que lo sentía mientras tocaba.

Era algo extraño, pero no era imposible.

Debía encontrar a quien estaba tocando aquella melodía, baje del árbol y me puse a correr por todo el patio. Siguiendo la música.

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

Estaba tocando y casi llegaba el final de la canción , cuando escuche pasos que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Pare de tocar, agarre mi estuche y me fui corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas.

_**Pov Normal**_

Mientras aquella chica de Ámbares ojos se alejaba, a el lugar donde estaba apareció un chico de pelo Azul, deteniéndose, agitado del cansancio. Suspiro y levanto la vista. Luego se eso sonó la campana.

_**Pov Ikuto**_

Justo cuando estaba acercándome más de donde provenía la música, dejo de tocar, aumente la velocidad pero cuando llegue ya se había ido.

Mire para todos lados, no había nadie. Segui corriendo por donde creí haber escuchado pasos, y estuve en lo cierto, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca aquellos pasos que también corrian. Huyendo al parecer.

Asi formamos una carrera, justo toco la campana, pero no me detuve pero justo cuando crei que encontraría a aquella persona, me encontré con el gentío de personas yendo a sus respectivas clases

Me rendí, no creo encontrarla hoy, pero si agradeci poder volver a sentir aquello que quedo guardado en mi corazón.

No sé quién haya sido, pero lo encontrare.

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

Estaba cansada de tanto correr, aquel que me seguía, corria demasiado rápido, tuve la gran suerte de poder encontrar todas esas personas y esconderme en ellas, estaba agitada, y hasta que logre recuperar el aire, gire mi vista para ver si veía a quien me seguía. Solamente pude ver montones de cabelleras pero me causo rareza, había una de color Azul, wow acá sí que hay de todo, y bueno, de que me quejo yo tengo cabellera Rosa.

Hice un puchero por ello. Cuando se logro dispersar todo, fui y guarde mi violín en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Y fui a buscar mi clase, me tocaba Música, y como es una clase especial asistían varia gente de varios cursos, hasta los cursos mayores. Entre en mi clase esperando que esta tortura acabara rápido, pero de nuevo todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi,Genial.

* * *

_**Pov Ikuto**_

Estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia mi clase de música, cuando alguien me agarro el hombro.

-Ikuto!- Dijo mi mejor amigo Kukai con su ánimo.

-Kukai, como andas amigo?- Le dije riéndome porque note que en su cachete tenía una notable marca de mano.

-Pues bien- Dijo sobándose la marca y haciendo un puchero.

-Mi hermana te golpeo de nuevo, verdad?- Le dije mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa.

-Ikuto, tu hermana tiene demasiada fuerza!, seguro que es tu hermana?- Me dijo

Lo mire con una mirada de enojo , no me gusta cuando dice esas cosas-Si, no deberías dudarlo- Le dije dándole un palmazo en su espalda, y segui caminando hacia mi clase.

-Si, no volveré a dudarlo- Dijo y escuche como crujio su espalda, sonreí, mi amigo si que sabia como levantarme el animo. Me rei recordando las inumerables veces que me hiso reir, mientras entraba al salón.

entre y me pare en un rincón, donde no había mucha gente, ya que había bastante gente sentada en el piso, y algunos en mesas. Ya que al ser de varios cursos , se ponían en cualquier lugar, cerre mis ojos a esperar que el profesor llegara.

Pero justo cuando crei que se tranquilizaría todo, escuche que abrieron la puerta del aula y muchos murmullos.

Pude escuchar que decían" Es la nueva" y ese tipo de cosas, no le di interés.

Quise volver hacia mi tranquilidad, pero no pude hacerlo ya que sentí que alguien se tropezaba, abri los ojos y vi una chica de pelo Rosa apunto de dar con el piso, cuando la agarre del brazo evitando que se cayera.

Cuando se recompuso, me dijo "Gracias" sin siquiera voltearse, se me hiso raro que una chica me hiciera, asi, solamente sonreí, y mire hacia el frente donde ya estaba el sensei por dar la clase.

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

Me iba a caer cuando un chico me agarro del brazo evitando mi caída, me recompuse y le agradecí sin mirarlo, estaba avergonzada, me senté entre la gente que había ahí, y el sensei dio la clase.

-Hola!- Me dijo animadamente una chica de cabello marrón atado en dos coletas

-Eh Hola-Le dije confundida.

-Soy Yaya, y vos?- Me dijo dándome su mano.

-Soy Amu- Le di mi mano, estrechando la suya.

-Que lindo nombre Amu-Chii!, vi que casi te caíste si no fuera por Ikuto- Me dijo animada.

-Ikuto?- Pregunte algo confundida, seguro debe ser el nombre de aquel chico.

-Es el chico que te "salvo"- Me dijo en una sonrisa.

-Señorita Yuiki, preste atención- Dijo el sensei regañándonos.

-Si profe- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Me dio gracia por lo que rei por lo bajo, al parecer ya hice una nueva amiga.

* * *

_**Pov Ikuto**_

Termino la clase, y me fui de ahí, no sin antes darle un vistazo a aquella chica de cabello rosa, cuando se volteo y me miro, con unos hermosos Ámbares ojos, era extraña, tenía curiosidad, pero sacudi mi cabeza y segui caminando.

Termino el dia, y volvi a mi casa, entre

Subi a mi habitación y me encerré ahí a pensar, mirando el techo, quién podría ser el que toco esa melodía, pero cada vez que quería pensar opciones, aparecía esa chica de pelo rosa en mi mente. Suspire.

-Ikuto!, A cenar – Llamo mi madre, baje a cenar, y cuando me senté en la mesa, note que me miraban raro. "Y ahora que?" Pense.

Suspire, y me puse a cenar.

-Ikuto, queríamos hablarte de un tema en si- Dijo mi madre seria.

-Diganme- Les dije sin mucho interés, mientras seguía cenando.

-Es que, es difícil de decir- Dijo mirándome

-Solamente dilo, no es tan difícil- Dije mirando para otro lado.

-Ok, es que…-No pudo terminar de decir cuando Utau, mi hermana, la interrumpio.

-Estas comprometido- Dijo simplemente ella.

-QUEEEE?- Le dije luego de atragantarme con mi cena. Pero y ahora que?...

_**Fin Pov Ikuto **_

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

Acabaron las clases y me fui a casa, no sin antes pasar a buscar mi violín, termine el dia bien, con una nueva amiga, aunque me incomodo un poco la mirada de ese chico de unos hermosos ojos de color Zafiro…PERO QUE PIENSO!?

Suspire. Llegue a casa, deje mis cosas en mí cuartoy me senté en la mesa a cenar. Todo iba bien hasta que mi familia hablo.

-Amu- Dijo mi padre demasiado serio, jamás lo vi así.

-Que pasa? –Dije viéndolos a todos.

-Necesitamos decirte algo- Dijo mi madre.

-Que, que paso?- Le dije intrigada tomando un sorbo de leche fresca.

-Mami y Papi te consiguieron novio- Dijo Ami alegre, me atragante con

La leche y abri grande los ojos.

-Como?- Le dije sin querer creerle.

-Amu, hija, estas comprometida- Dijo mi madre.

-QUEEE!?- Dije gritando, creo que me escucharón muchos por lo que afuera se encendio la alarma de un auto.

Y ahora que será de mi?...

_**Fin Pov Amu **_

* * *

**_SI ME ENAMORAS _**


	2. Queriendo conocernos

**Si me enamoras**

* * *

Como que estaba comprometido!? Es una broma?, como encontraron una chica tan rápido?.

-Necesito conocerla, cuando la veré?-Dije interrogativamente viendo a las dos mujeres que me miraban mientras cenaban su comida.

-El sábado de la próxima semana- Dijeron tranquilamente mi hermana y mi madre al unísono.

-Pero no puedo esperar tanto, necesito conocerla lo más pronto posible- Dije enojado, quería saber quién rayos era la chica con la que iba a estar el resto de mi vida, además de la curiosidad de que familia era.

Mientras yo pensaba mi hermana miraba a mi madre con cara de "Fue peor de lo que pensé" Mientras mi madre solo le respondió en un susurro que pude escuchar clara y firmemente "No es para tanto". Solamente atine a mirarlas, me levante de la mesa, agarre mi plato, y me encerré en mi habitación.

**_Pov normal_**

Mientras el chico de pelo azul se encerraba en su habitación, dos mujeres quedaron mirándolo mientras se iba.

-Bueno, no se lo tomo tan mal- Dijo la menor de ellas mientras llevaba otro bocado a su boca.

-Y si no le agrada?- Dijo preocupada la mayor.

-Escuche que toca el violín- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina respondiéndole a su madre.

* * *

_**Pov Amu**_

No no no no, no puede ser, tiene que ser una broma.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

Me encerré en mi habitación pensando quién es aquella chica que es ahora, mi prometida.

Cuando de mi puerta entro mi madre y se sentó al borde de mi cama mirándome.

-Dime- Le dije suspirando.

-Te agradara- Me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio

-Claro, te lo podría afirmar si siquiera la conociera!- Le dije enojado de forma muy obvia.

-Pudiste verla hoy- Me dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Dijiste que la vería dentro de 2 semanas!- Le dije sin entender mirándola.

-No me referia a eso- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces a que te refieres?- Le dije mirándola fijamente.

Levantándome.

* * *

**Pov Amu**

COMPROMETIDA! No puede ser, que hice yo para merecer esto. Pensaba mientras me acostaba boca abajo en mi cama, recordando lo sucedido antes.

_**Flash Back**_

-Amu, hija, estas comprometida…-Dijo mi madre muy seria.

Me levante de la silla mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Amu, lo sentimos pero es que no deberías exagerar tanto por ahora, te agradara!- Me dijo mi madre siguiéndome.

-No mamá, no lo entiendo, ni siquiera lo conozco-Le dije entrando en mi habitación y me fui a tomar aire afuera.

-Pues por ahí, lo viste hoy- Me dijo pícaramente.

-Porque lo dices?- Le dije dudativamente mientras veía la noche.

-Pues porque...

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

-Pues Van a la misma escuela- Dijo mientras se marchaba de mi habitación, dejándome sorprendido.

QUEEEE?

-Va a mi escuela?-Dije levemente

-No podría ser más perfecto- Susurre mientras me tiraba a mi cama boca abajo.

* * *

**Pov Amu**

-COMO QUE VA A MI MISMA ESCUELA!?-

Grite pensando en quién puede ser, cuando de repente cruzo por mi mente aquel chico de pelo Azul y ojos color Zafiro.

-Si así es- Dijo saliendo de mi

Habitación.

-Ah, y en dos semanas lo conocerás- Dijo y cerro a puerta.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y asi es como paso.

Genial no?

Ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, espero y sea agradable…pero…no, no puede ser él…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Iban dos jóvenes de lados opuestos, pero ambos tenían la misma expresión, Enojo.

El peli azul, que iba por el lado izquierdo de la vereda, caminaba normalmente a la escuela, la diferencia que si veias su mirada notarias el gran enojo que llevaba en ella. Aunque si de por sí, oculta tras sus ojos, los sentimientos, debia estar más enojado de lo normal.

Al otro lado de la calle, iba la peli rosa, pero esta iba con la mirada abajo, pensando. Como se le notaba a ella el enojo?

Pues cada vez que chocaba accidentalmente con alguien le decía "IDIOTA! FIJATE" sin darle menor importancia.

Llegaron a la preparatoria, entraron y cada uno fue por su lado.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que habían ido "juntos" a la escuela. Como tampoco prestaron mucha atención a sus clases.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

Hoy , otra vez en la escuela. Faltan casi dos "eternas" semanas para ver a mi "prometida" que ni conozco. º

Estoy en clases, sin prestar la menor atención mirando hacia afuera, con una mano en mi mentón, veo el patio.

Suena el timbre, me levanto y salgo al pasillo. Veo varias chicas, pensando en quién puede ser…Puede que la conozca antes...puede

Me siento en una mesa con mi almuerzo, muy bien concentrado pensando, cuando veo como se sienta Kukai enfrente mio, quien apenas se sentó y me hablo.

-Bueno,Cuál es la alarma?- Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Por qué lo decis?- Le pregunte confundido.

-Ikuto…-Me dijo mirándome con una cara obvia-ESTAS ALMORZANDO!- Me dijo agitándome.

-Y?- Le dije mirando para otro lado.

-VOS NO ALMORZAS!- Me dijo exasperado. Me puse a reir descontroladamente, su cara era muy chistosa.

-Lo sé-Le dije suspirando.

-Bueno, entonces deci, que paso?- Me dijo preocupado.

-Bueno…-

* * *

**Pov Amu**

Sali de mi clase, luego de que haya sonado el timbre. Camine nerviosa por los pasillos, mirando a todos los chicos, cualquiera podría ser.

Aunque tenia una leve duda de que sea aquel chico de ojos Zafiro, pero seria algo imposible, o no?...

Desvíe esa idea de mi cabeza. "no te pongas a dar conclusiones antes de tiempo Amu" .

-Amu-Chii!- Grito alegremente Yaya.

-Hola- Le dije mirándola.

-Te sucede algo Amu-Chii?, Yaya no quiere que Amu-Chii este triste- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-No, no me pasa nada- Dije dándole una sonrisa falsa, que al parecer ella no le dio mucho creer, pero lo acepto al final.

-Bueno Amu-Chii, quiero presentarte a unas amigas –Dijo agarrándome de la manga de la chaqueta tirándome con ella.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

Kukai pestaño rápidamente-Com-Comprometido?- Me dijo evitando reírse.

-Si, así es- Le dije mirando como se contenia reírse.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Solto la risa, mientras yo lo miraba enojado.

Le lance una mirada asesina que lo asusto por lo que tocio un poco-Perdón- Dijo mirando inocentemente.

-Y sabes quién es?- Me dijo curiosamente.

-No, la conoceré dentro de dos semanas- Dije simplemente mirando para el patio, estamos en la segunda planta de la escuela, se ve todo.

Cuando vi pasar a aquella peli rosa corriendo apresuradamente a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Este, Kukai, te molestaría si me voy un rato? Gracias!- Le dije levantándome y yendo para donde se iba aquella misteriosa chica.

* * *

**Pov Amu**

Yaya me estaba arrastrando por casi toda la escuela cuando en una esquina habían un grupo de chicas reunidas.

-Utau-Chan! Vinisteee!- Dijo Yaya soltándome para casi asfixiarla a aquella chica de pelo rubio, agarrado en dos coletas muy largas con unos ojos violáceos.

-Ay Ya-Ya Pue-des Sol-tar-me me asfi-xias- Dijo entrecortadamente la chica.

-Yaya suelta a Utau- Dijo otra chica más con cabello rubio pero más baja.

-Bueno Rima-chan- Dijo apenada Yaya.

-Gracias!- Dijo después de que la soltaran la chica.

-Bueno, Ah, les presento a mi nueva amiga Amu-Chii!- Dijo alegremente Yaya, arrastrándome bien cerca a donde se encontraban.

-Hola- Dijo la más bajita algo fría.

-Amu?, ese nombre me suena- Dijo Aquella Utau.

-Bueno, eso no importa, Amu-Chii!, ella es Rima- Chan y Utau-Chan- Dijo señalándome cada una de ellas.

-Un gusto- Dije amablemente.

-Mmm, de donde conozco tu nombre- Dijo algo sospechosa Utau, pensando-Bueno no importa, seguro seremos muy buenas amigas-Dijo extendiéndome la mano sonriéndome. Yo obviamente acepte darle su mano. Y así es como nos pasamos un largo rato charlando. Bueno, técnicamente charlaban las chicas, ya que yo no dije mucho en todo el tiempo.

-Y tu Amu?, que te gusta hacer?- Me pregunto Utau.

-Pues yo…me gusta…-No sabía si decirle que me gusta tocar el violín, pero me agradaban, así que si les contaba no iba a pasar nada malo.

-Pues me gusta tocar- Dije sonriéndole.

-Uh genial! Y que tocas?- Pregunto curiosa.

Pero justo cuando iba a responderle le llego un mensaje a su celular.

-Chicas, hablamos luego si?- Dijo levantándose, ya que estábamos sentadas, para marcharse casi corriendo.

-Bueno, allí va de nuevo- Dijo Rima mientras se ponía a conversar con Yaya, me aburría, entonces recordé que faltaba poco tiempo para que toque hora de clases, así que me fui sigilosamente, caminando en puntitas mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, y cuando estuve suficientemente lejos, me fui corriendo al final de la escuela.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

Iba apresuradamente al final de la escuela cuando me choque de frente haciendo caer a mi hermana Utau.

-Que haces aquí?- Dije ayudando a levantarla.

-Voy a hacer algunos asuntos, vos que haces aca?- Me dijo interrogante.

-Obviamente voy al final de la escuela-Le respondi poniéndome a caminar de nuevo-Alto ahí- Escuche detrás de mi. Suspire

Y espere a que contestara.

-A que ibas al final de la escuela- Me dijo mirándome e interponiéndose en mi camino.

-Mis asuntos- Dije esquivándola y yendo al final. Tenia que llegar…

-Por cierto, tu prometida toca…el violín- Escuche como lo dije con voz picara. Me detuve de golpe, analizando sus palabras.

* * *

**Pov Amu**

Iba corriendo rápidamente cuando

Sonó la campana.

-PORQUE!-Grite haciendo un puchero y dando media vuelta, iba tan distraída que al girar en una esquina para ir a mi clase me choque con alguien.

Ambos nos caimos al piso diciendo "Oooh"

Cuando me sobe la cabeza

Y lo mire me encontré con unos ojos Zafiro que estaban mirando a los mios.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

-Y que tiene eso?- Le dije aparentandole que estaba desinteresado.

-Nada…te avisaba- Dijo levantando y bajando sus cejas pícaramente.

Suspire.

Y segui caminando hacia donde

Tenia que ir, cuando sono la campana…

Entonces me choque con alguien, justo la persona a la que buscaba.

* * *

**Pov Amu**

Me quede mirándolo, hasta que me levante y él se levantó.

-Podría tener más cuidado la próxima vez- Le dije amablemente pasando por su lado y yendo a mi clase.

-Lo mismo digo, señorita "D-e-s-p-i-s-t-a-d-a" –Dijo resaltando el "Despistada", me enoje y cuando me di vuelta

Para encararlo su estaba demasiado cerca de mi haciendo que me sonroje.

-D-despistada?, Ja, mira quien lo dice- Dije mirando para otro lado.

-Si, acabas de decirte despistada, y te estoy mirando- Dijo haciendo una sonrisa.

-Menos mal que no te podes mirar-Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada y dando media vuelta para irme.

-Lo dice quién no dejaba de mirarme hace unos momentos-Escuche que me dijo.

-Dudo volverte a ver- Le dije sin parar de caminar, hasta que llegue a mi clase.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

-Eso crees…-Susurre mirando comó se iba.

Por alguna extraña razón esa chica me daba curiosidad, era…diferente.

Pero no sé quién es, mejor será que la deje de lado, primero debo descubrir quién toco el violín. Pensé mientras me daba vuelta dirigiéndome a mi aula, donde debían ya estar todo mundo.

* * *

**Pov Amu**

Uuuh, pero quién se cree aquel chico. Aun me seguía enojando más por lo que me dijo. Se había burlado, y para que sepa, Nadie se burla de Amu Hinamori, no era vengativa, pero seguramente le haría una muy…muy buena broma. Pensé mientras estaba en clase.

Asi pasaron varios minutos hasta que era hora de descanso. Sali del aula apresuradamente, me escape por la gente que estaba. Sin que me encontraran las chicas, hasta que por fin, pude estar tocando el preciado violín, lo puse al estuche en uno de mis hombros y fui a buscar un lugar apropiado para tocar.

Pase por un área donde estaba lleno de árboles y plantas, era como un tipo bosque. No habia nadie, entonces me puse a tocar la misma canción que toque la vez pasada. Toque un buen rato, pero, otra vez esos pasos yendo hacia mi.

Volvi a correr por los pasillos, hasta que llegue a donde guardo el violín, entonces me oculte allí.

Vi como una sombre se acercaba junto con los pasos.

Pude ver por la ventana, que tenia una cortina, la parte trasera de un chico de cabello Azul, aunque no pude examinar mucho más, ya que siguió caminando.

-Acaso ese es quién me sigue?- Susurre en duda.

Abri cuidadosamente la puerta de donde estaba, y Sali sigilosamente.

Estaba arrastrándome por el piso, ya que mis zapatos hacían mucho ruido, y yo no debia estar ahí, entonces me deslizaba caminando con mis manos, era una situación graciosa. Y como para mi suerte ese chico de ojos Zafiro que me molesta, andaba por ahí, varias veces, o por lo menos, los chismes dicen que anda por aquí, en estos dos días, tenia que tener precaución.

Pero gran sentido tuvo la "precaución" al poder girar en una esquina topando mi cara de frente con unos zapatos negro y el pantalón del mismo color.

Alce lentamente mi mirada arriba y lo pude ver a aquel chico de pelo Azul mirándome confundido.

-Eeeeh, yoo…-Dije levantándome rápidamente- Este yooo- Dije caminando- Cosooo- Dije cuando levanto una ceja, pase por su lado y me fui caminando nerviosa.

Cuando por fin lo tuve lejos, o por lo menos lo perdi de vista.

Rei para luego suspirar.

-Esa si que fue una situación algo incomoda- Dije por caminar cuando una mano me detuvo, nerviosa gire lentamente la cara, suponiendo que era aquel chico de ojos Zafiro, equivocándome, al ver a otro chico de cabellera marrón claro con ojos grises.

-Hola nena, quieres jugar un rato?-Dijo con una mirada picara agarrando mucho más fuerte.

Aparecieron otros dos detrás de el, ahora si que estaba en problemas.

-No, solta mi brazo- Dijo seria, aunque tenia mucho miedo.

-Vamos, no te haremos nada malo- Dijo riéndose uno de ellos.

-Noooo!-Dije queriendo soltarme de su agarre, pero no podía, me tenia muy apretada.

-Desvistela- Dijo otro, abri al todo mis ojos, iban a abusarme, estaba que las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-Quedate quieta- Dijo el que me agarraba.

-NOOOO! BASTA!-Le grite tratando se soltarme.

-Callate o te callo – Dijo, yo seguía gritando.

-Ayuda!-Grite a punto de que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, no habia nadie.

-Te lo dije- Dijo el que me agarraba

Cuando se estaba acercando, estaba por besarme, y la reacción mia fue golpearle con la cabeza para que se alejara. Funciono, pero le golpee duro. Aunque no solto el agarre

-PUTA! Pagaras- Dijo mientras alzaba su puño para golpearme.

Cerre mis ojos esperando el golpe, no iba a poder evitarlo, y no habia nadie en los pasillos…

O eso creía hasta que escuche un fuerte golpe.

Pero no sentí el golpe y tampoco que me estuviera agarrando el chico.

Abri los ojos para encontrar al que me agarraba tirado en el piso sangrando mientras los otros miraban con temor a algo detrás de mi.

Voltee mi mirada para encontrar a aquel chico de pelo Azul, estaba muy serio,pero su mirada era diferente, su mirada era asesina, mostraba lo enojado que estaba.

-Acaso no les enseñaron que a una dama no se la maltrata- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que los fulminaba con su mirada.

Entonces los dos chicos levantaron al que estaba tirado en el piso y se fueron lo más rápido posible.

-Tsk, cobardes…-Dijo rodando los ojos

El de ojos Zafiro.

Lo mire con cierto asombro, pero estaba muy feliz de que me haya salvado.

-Estas bien?- Dijo algo preocupado?, no no, debe ser otra cosa.

Pero esas palabras hicieron que algunas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, y inconcientemente lo abrace muy fuerte.

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

Encontre a esa chica peli rosa arrastrándose por el piso del pasillo en los que estaba porque de nuevo escuche aquella hermosa melodía, pero de nuevo aquella persona se escapó. Aunque ahora hay dudas, que hacia ella ahí? Y arrastrándose?

Se puso a tartamudear y luego se fue, me parecio extraño pero decidi ignorarlo, aunque no duro mucho al escuchar un grito, un grito que supe claramente que era de ella.

Entonces un raro sentimiento me invadió, uno lleno de preocupación, pero porque?

Lo iba a pensar luego, no tenia tanto tiempo, asi que salte al borde de la pequeña pared del segundo piso para saltar al árbol, asi llegaría mucho más rápido de donde provenían los gritos de la peli rosa.

Y al llegar sentí una leve presión y como se desataba todo el enojo al ver que un chico quería besarla. Pero que me esta pasando?

Ni siquiera la conoces.

Pensaba, desvie aquellos estúpidos pensamientos, pero tuve el impulso de ir hasta ahí y golpearlo. Y los muy cobardes huyeron, típico.

Le pregunte si estaba bien, cuando algo se rompió en mi, al ver como de su cara pasaban algunas lagrimas, más aún fue el extraño sentimiento cuando me abrazo

La abrace también, fue un impulso, pero si era sincero, se sentía muy bien…hace tanto tiempo no me sentía asi…

Le levante la el mentón con mi mano y con mi pulgar le limpie las lagrimas, entonces se me ocurrio algo para que no este asi.

-No llores niña despistada- Hice una leve sonrisa, sorprendiéndome por que ella no me contraataco si no me sonrío.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y nos separamos, ya se hacía tarde.

-Ya me tengo que ir- Dijo justo cuando toco el timbre, mientras ella se iba por el pasillo recordé algo.

-Por cierto, no que dudabas que nos íbamos a volver a ver?- Le dije con una sonrisa ladina

Me miro, confundida- No dudes, porque estoy seguro que no serán pocas las veces que nos veamos-Le dije, ella se sonrojo un poco, me dio gracia, dándome media vuelta caminando hacia mi aula, que ya estará llena de gente.

Aunque aun asi, iba sonriendo, pensando en aquella misteriosa chica

* * *

**Pov Amu**

Asi pasaron más horas. Hasta que

Termine las horas de clases, Sali de la escuela y estaba por irme a casa.

Mire a ambos lados ya casi todo mundo se habia ido.

Todos por distintos caminos.

Entonces camine tranquilamente por la ciudad, ya estaba oscureciendo y falta otro tramo bastante largo para llegar, di varias vueltas en varias esquinas, pero…no recordaba que el camino sea ya tan largo. Mire los árboles que habían y a lo lejos distinguí un parque.

Ya era de noche, asi que no me quedaba más opción que ir hasta ese parque y/o tratar de buscar un mapa o algún objeto que me ayudara a ubicarme.

Llegue al parque, mire a varios lados, lleno de árboles, recordé, me olvide de traer mi violín y todo por estar pensando en aquel chico de ojos Zafiro que…ni siquiera se el nombre. Y no podría ser más exacto.

Pensé en posibilidades de encontrar un mapa, camine alrededor pero nada.

Ni gente habia. Suspire y me senté en un banco.

-Y ahora que?- Susurre mirando hacia el cielo, que si bien era de noche, estaba un poco más negro de lo normal.

Mire buscando algo entretenido, cuando algo llamo mi atención. Varias luces a lo lejos, me acerque más y más adentrándome en lo que sería un parque de diversiones, bastante lindo.

Mire todos los juegos que habían, aunque no los habia visto, por tantos árboles que los tapaban…

Me subi a las tazas giratorias, di vueltas y vueltas, aunque si quería distraerme gran forma era que me venga a la mente aquel chico una y otra vez.

Me baje de las tazas y me quede parada viendo todo, ese chico no dejaría mi mente, porque me pasa esto?...

Porque?

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre-Susurre cuando gotas de agua caian en mi cara, se puso a llover, y en unos segundos era una lluvia que era lo suficiente fuerte para dejarme bien mojada.

Pero no alcance a hacerlo, cuando sentí que las gotas ya no me mojaban y habia una sombra arriba de mi

Levante mi cara y lo primero que vi fue una chaqueta negra cubriendo mi cabeza como un paraguas para que no me cayera el agua, y encima de esta, aquel chico de pelo Azul sonriéndome

* * *

**Pov Ikuto**

Sali de la escuela y como era temprano, di vueltas por ahí, jamás me ha gustado estar encerrado en casa, era molesto, demasiado, diría yo, estar encerrado en tu cuarto pensando, cuando podrás ser libre.

No me gustaba estar encerrado, aunque a veces lo hacia, para pensar, pensar en demás cosas, aunque últimamente lo único que ha estado pasando por mi mente es esa chica, de unos hermosos ojos color Ámbares, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Yo diciendo cosas linda de una chica?, Las chicas son todas iguales, pero…

Me detuve en un parque.

-No, ella no es igual, ella, es…-Susurraba, cuando a lo lejos vi una cabellera rosada

Me acerque, y como pensaba, era ella, me arrime cuando justo cayeron gotas de agua aumentando cada segundo, se estaba mojando, y al parecer no se quería mover de ahí, estaba quieta.

Suspire, pero lo que más me sorprendio es que dijo "Ni siquiera sé su nombre"…

Hablaba de mi?

No, no debe de ser de mi, o si?

Me acerque más, sonreí, me quite la chaqueta y la sostuve encima de ella para que no se mojara, aunque yo si me estaba mojando, pero eso no me interesaba.

-Que hace una dama mojándose en el agua?- Dije levantando una ceja pero aún sonriendo.

Se sonrojo, y no pude evitar reirme.

-No te rias!- Me dijo haciendo un puchero, abrí los ojos al todo,

Luego le sonreí, le agarre el mentón para que me mirara.

-Sabes?, a veces puedes ser muy tierna- Dije acercándome más a su cara, con mi sonrisa ladina.

-Eeee, aaaa- Dijo nerviosa, con la cara toda roja.

-Iiiii, oooo, uuuu- Le conteste a la vez que me reia, y paraba de llover.

Mire el cielo, y le quite la chaqueta de encima.

-Bueno, ya paro de llover- Dije estrujando mi chaqueta y poniéndola en mi hombro. La mire, y me miraba de distinta manera.

-Bueno, ya que no me necesitas, me retiro-Dije yéndome por los árboles, cuando sentí una calida mano sosteniendo la mi para que no me fuera, sonreí

-N-no me dejes- Dijo entre cortadamente, abri mis ojos sorprendiéndome- M-me da miedo ir sola, m-me p-puedes acompa-ñar?- Dijo algo nerviosa, me voltee mirándola, estaba sorprendido, ella quería que la acompañara?, escuche bien?

-Por favor?- Dijo levantando su cabeza mirándome, sonreí.

-Claro princesa- Le dije acercándome a su cara.

Esa chica si que era rara, pero era lo que más me intrigaba de ella

* * *

**_SI ME ENAMORAS_**


End file.
